


Thursday Nights

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, McHart, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane has a new hobby that, once perfected, she happily shares with Kurt





	Thursday Nights

Diane grabbed the small bag from the back of their closet and headed towards the garage door. She grabbed her keys and called out, “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Love you!”

Kurt had no idea what she was up to every Thursday night but when she got home, she seemed to be happy, and always in a more than amorous mood. He knew about her ax-throwing hobby so he figured this was probably an extension of that.

“Love you too,” he called back as she shut the door behind her.

She drove off into the night, where she’d been going every Thursday night for the last two months; Kurt went back to the game he was watching on television.

A little over ninety minutes passed when he heard the garage door open and close. Diane walked in and tossed her keys on the table. “Hey!”

“Hey. Have a good time?”

She dropped her bag in the laundry room then wrapped her arms around him from the back of the couch. Diane placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled, “always. So, you think you might be ready for bed?”

Kurt, now familiar with the routine, grinned and squeezed her hand on his chest before turning off the TV and rising to join her. “You bet.”

She grinned and turned to head towards the bedroom. Kurt playfully smacked her ass, pulling a surprised yelp from her. “You’re gonna get it, McVeigh.”

“I count on it.”

~X~

Kurt got home around four the next day, starting the weekend off right with a cold beer in hand, when the doorbell rang. He took a sip and set down his drink to find a delivery man at the front door with a long, oblong package.

“Diane Lockhart?”

“I’m her husband.”

“Sign here, Mister Lockhart,” he replied as he thrust the stylus and small electronic reader in Kurt’s hand.

He signed his name, making a point to dot the ‘i’ in ‘McVeigh’ before handing it back to the younger man. 

“Thanks,” the gruff young guy said, plainly, before pushing the box into Kurt’s hands.

Kurt shut the door behind him and looked at the box, trying to figure out what it could possibly be, but coming up short.

“Did she order something for the house? Did I miss an anniversary?” He set down the package next to the door, out of the way as he stopped himself as he walked back into the kitchen, “no. Is it my birthday?”

“No. That was a few months ago.”

He sat on the barstool in the kitchen and let his mind continue to wander. However, about half way into his drink, his mind had wandered on to something completely different and by then he’d, for all intents and purposes, forgotten about the box entirely.

Diane walked in the door two hours later, setting down her keys and coat before calling out. “Kurt?”

“In here,” he replied, from the kitchen.

“Hey. How was your day?”

“Good. Yours?”

They kissed hello before Diane started to go through the mail on the counter.

She ran to their bedroom and changed before dinner, then joined him at the table for rosemary pork chops with fresh green beans and a cheesy risotto.

“God you’re good to me!” She offered, her eyes perusing the table.

The two ate dinner, discussing their days and possible weekend plans when it struck Kurt. 

“Hey, something came for you today, Missus McVeigh.”

She looked up and questioned his choice of words.

Kurt gestured over to the front door, with his head and rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his wine glass.

Diane looked over then back to him. “They call you ‘Lockhart’ again? I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. As long as I can call you ‘Missus McVeigh,’ I don’t really care what others think.”

“Remember when you used to find it funny?”

“Yep. What’s in the box? Did I miss something?”

“Nope. And it’s a surprise.”

“I’m not a fan of surprises, you know that.”

“But I thought it was different when it came from me.” Diane set down her flatware to take a sip from her glass.

Kurt arched an eyebrow as he considered her statement. “When do I get to see it?”

“I’m hoping tomorrow night. I need to put it together and I was planning on doing that when you were out hunting.”

He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what was in the box all over again. “Okay. Need any tools?”

“I don’t think so but will you leave them out for me just in case?”

He chuckled. “I was kidding. What the hell’s in there?”

“You’ll see.”

“Okay. Don’t hurt yourself,” he joked, knowing she wasn’t as skillful with power tools as he was.

“Yes dear,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

~X~

The next morning, Kurt rose early, kissed Diane on the cheek as she lay sleeping in their bed, then left for the quiet of the wilderness with a few of his friends.

She rose midmorning, got dressed almost immediately and after a few cups of coffee and some toast, went into her bedroom to open the box and start putting together her new toy. 

Armed with tools that she found she didn’t really need, she started in, finding it an easy process and finishing in less than an hour. What took the longest was trying to figure out how to hide it until after dinner.

After that point, Diane made it a day of leisure. She did her nails, groomed unwanted hair, and pulled out the new lingerie and spiky heels she’d purchased for this very activity.

Kurt arrived home, late afternoon, hands empty.

“I’m back,” he called out, not really knowing where she’d be.

“Welcome back! How’d you do?” She walked into the foyer to greet him.

They kissed. “Fine. R.C. bagged a twelve pointer.”

“Good for him. What about you?”

“Nothing. But we had a good time.”

“Good. I got salmon out for dinner, just in case. There’s a sandwich in the kitchen waiting for you if you’re hungry.”

“Starved. Thanks.”

He handed her his rifle and took off his coat before heading into the kitchen for food.

She smiled before taking his gun into their bedroom to put it away then joined him in the kitchen. By then, half the sandwich as already gone.

“You were hungry weren’t you?”

“Still am. Thinking about an early dinner.”

“That works. Gives us more time to play later.”

“Play?”

“I put my package together today. Thought we could play with it after dinner.”

He grinned, still having no idea what he was getting into. “Where is it?”

“Bedroom.”

Kurt finished what was left of the sandwich and put the plate in the sink. “I’m going to go change.”

“No peeking, mister!”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“You don’t want to miss the big unveiling,” she called after him, flirting.

He got back to their living room ten minutes later to find Diane on the couch, on her work phone, scrolling through email. “Anything good?” He asked, knowing the kind of response he’d get.

“Not really. You?” She replied, halfheartedly.

“Nope. But then again I wasn’t looking for anything.”

“That’s good.”

“Ten minutes. That’s all you get until I take that phone from you.”

“Glad to hear it,” she replied absentmindedly.

Kurt chuckled. They’d decided early on that weekends and vacation were going to be for each other and work wouldn’t come first.

“I’m running away with Miss Piggy,” he tried.

“That’s good, dear.”

He laughed as he reached for her phone. “You’re okay with that?”

“What? Oh. Of course,” she smiled and went back to the email she’d been reading.

Kurt grabbed her phone and held it above his head.

“Hey! Give that back?”

“What did we say about weekends? You had all day to do this!”

“I did not,” she pouted. “I had to put together…”

Kurt’s brow arched.

“Nope. Not til after dinner. May I please have it back?”

“No.”

“I just want to mark the email unread so I can go back to it Monday.”

Kurt moved the device to his lap and looked down at her device, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt. “Sorry. I didn’t see anything.” He handed it back to her quickly.

She smiled, touched by this change. “You’re fine. It’s just a discussion on office furniture.”

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Okay. But please? No more until Monday.”

Diane leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry.” True to her word, she marked the email as unread then tossed the device on the living room table in front of her. “Tell me about your day.”

They talked for about half an hour before Kurt’s stomach rumbled. “How about I start dinner?”

She smiled. “Sounds good.”

He grilled two salmon steaks while she pulled together a few sides and opened a bottle of wine. They sat and ate, cleaned the table, then went back into the living room. Kurt reached for the remote control to turn on the evening news.

They sat next to each other and discussed local news but agreed to stay quiet when national, political news came on.

“I’m thinking bourbon,” she started, midway through the report on whatever fiasco the president had currently stumbled into.

“Sounds good.”

She rose, poured a healthy dose of liquid courage into a tumbler, and returned, offering it up to him as she sat.

“The good stuff, huh?”

“Yeah.” Diane took the glass back from him and took a big sip, letting the liquid heat burn its way down her chest before continuing. “I need to go change. Stay here until I call you, okay?”

“We’re doing this now?”

“Well, yeah. Are you not ready?”

“Oh I’m ready. I just didn’t realize…”

“Good. Bring this when I call you.” She took another sip before handing it to him. “If it’s empty, refill it.”

Kurt’s brow furrowed in worry. “Are you… is everything all right?”

“Yeah. Just a little nervous. It’s okay.”

“Nervous?”

Diane walked off and sighed, the alcohol finally beginning to relax her. Once she got to her bedroom, she changed into her new deep maroon teddy and matching silk thong, and covered it by her favorite silk robe. Next, she went over to her contraption and pulled off all of the sheets she’d used to try to hide it then tested it, quickly, to ensure it was still as sturdy as when she assembled it. She’d already done so for half an hour earlier in the day but she needed the reassurance in the moment.

She moved their lounge chair on the opposite end of the room to give him a good view.

Then, she went into the bathroom and applied lipstick to accentuate her pout, some mascara to make her eyes pop, and some blush to give her a sultrier look. After running a brush through her hair, Diane walked back into her closet and put on her dangerously high, black stiletto heels.

She sighed as she caught herself in the mirror. “Crap. I forgot my phone,” she mumbled to herself. “Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m ready for you.”

“Coming.”

Kurt arrived moments later and was stunned. The room was lit by candles, save for the big lamp lit next to what appeared to be a long metal pole at the back of the room.

“Have a seat.” She grinned. 

He sat in the chair and rested the tumbler of bourbon on his knee.

Diane walked over to him and unfurled her robe, revealing her lingerie clad body. A body he’d never tired looking at. 

Kurt groaned quietly.

She leaned forward, giving him a fantastic view of her breasts before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, barely touching them. “Keep your hands where I can see ‘em.”

He nodded and watched as she walked back towards the silver pole, still not entirely sure what it was or what it was doing in their bedroom.

“You know what I’ve been doing every Thursday night?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“I’ve been taking a strip aerobics class.”

Kurt’s eyes widened.

“And I wanted to show you what I’ve learned. Echo? Play ‘Sad But True’ by Metallica,” she stated, never breaking eye contact with her husband.

“Now it all makes sense,” he thought to himself.

The music started and Diane grinned. She walked over to the pole and began her routine.

Kurt rested his chin on his hand and watched, effectively hiding his grin, as she twirled and jumped, wondering how she could move like that in those ridiculously high heels. He watched and marveled at how her breasts stayed put even if she was upside down.

It was then he realized how hard he already was. And the song was only a third of the way through. Kurt shifted his hips forward in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure his cock was putting on his pants. It didn’t work. When her back was turned, Kurt reached down and massaged himself, realizing that wasn’t actually helping his situation. If anything, it was making it worse.

Diane moved with the precision and ability of a woman half her age. Sure she felt it sometimes in class but the instructor had given her a few moves that’d be a bit easier on her body. She was eternally grateful for that woman and those moves as she was able to move better and, to be honest, she felt she looked better doing them. So, in all, it was a win.

Kurt groaned when Diane bent over in front of him, tugging her maroon silk panties from her hips, down to her heels, then stepped out of them. Quickly, she spun around and grabbed her breasts. 

“Fuck,” he grunted.

She knew that move would get to him. Diane tossed her panties at him, hitting him square in the face which only served to snap him out of the turned on haze he was in. She moved back to the pole to continue with her routine.

He shifted again before throwing in the towel. “Fuck this.” Kurt set the tumbler of alcohol on the floor then reached down and unzipped his pants, freeing a painfully hard erection to begin slowly stroking himself as he watched.

The song finished and Diane dismounted, slightly out of breath. She looked up at him, unsure of how he’d take this, after all, he was a conservative, but was delightfully surprised to find him pleasuring himself.

To the sight of her. 

Diane felt a jolt straight to her pussy and whimpered.

She walked over to him and straddled him, placing her arms over his shoulders. “I thought I said don’t move your hands.” Diane rubbed herself against his hand and erection, teasing him.

Kurt groaned. “Technically, you said ‘keep my hands where you could see them.’ You didn’t say anything about touching myself.”

“True,” she leaned forward and buried her head in his neck, leaving hers open for him to attack.

He leaned forward and licked a long trail from her collarbone to her ear. “You should know better, counselor.”

“I know.”

Diane reached down between them and pulled his hand from his cock and moved it to her ass.

Kurt moved his free hand to her slit, easily slipping in between her folds. “You’re wet.”

“Yeah,” Diane breathed heavily against his neck. She sat up to look him in the eyes as she slowly began to rock her hips against his hand. “I always came home turned on, didn’t I?”

He grinned as they kissed. Kurt’s tongue pushed past her full lips as his hand moved from her ass to the back of her head, pulling her impossibly closer.

Diane whimpered into his mouth before biting down on his lower lip and tugging backwards. 

Kurt’s thumb rubbed her clit which only served to send a shiver up her spine. She tossed her head back and let herself feel. 

“Mm! So you liked my surprise?”

He went back to nibbling her neck. “God yes!”

“Kurt?”

His tongue moved downwards to trace the tops of her breasts. “Hmm?” He bit down and tugged on her tender flesh, pulling a yelp from her.

“I need you.”

“You’ve got me.” He moved to her other breast and sucked on it, letting it pop out of her mouth but only briefly before going back to repeat this move.

“Your cock. I need your cock.”

Kurt made his way back up to her neck and bit down on her earlobe. “What are we gonna do about that?” He asked lowly and oh so sexily.

She reached between them and pulled his hand from her before standing and turning around. Diane bent over in front of him and grabbed her shoes. “Want my heels on or off?” She asked, innocently.

“I don’t give a fuck,” he growled, in all honesty.

Diane let out a genuine laugh as she backed into him and slowly lowered herself onto his waiting erection.

“Oh god,” she groaned as she fully sheathed herself around him.

She laid her body back against him and began rocking her hips as Kurt’s hands moved to the front of her thighs, one making its way back to her wet slit before finding her clit.

“Oh shit,” she whimpered. “God. Kurt!”

Diane pushed back into him harder, which only made him thrust deeper; their bodies working to bring pleasure to the other’s.

They spent several minutes in this position, groaning and panting, working hard. Before long, Kurt could feel how close she was so he held her down on him while he pulsed harder against her.

“Come on baby,” he urged. “Give it to me.” Kurt rubbed her clit faster, begging for her release.

She whimpered, loving how well he knew her body.

Her thighs burned but by now she was too far gone to care. “Yes! More!”

Kurt pushed into her, his balls bouncing off of her. He moved one hand up her abdomen, to her breast and kneaded her.

“Oh shit! Kurt!” She cried as her fingers dug into the arms of the chair.

Diane tensed as she held her breath, her orgasm coursing through her body. Her internal muscles coaxed Kurt’s climax from him, his body hardening against hers as he held himself deep within her. He bit down on her shoulder without thinking, pulling a shiver from his wife.

“Ah!”

She rocked her hips on him a few times as the last waves of release shook her. “Oh god,” she moaned before she collapsed back into him.

Kurt removed his hand from her pussy and moved it up to her tummy, holding her close. He placed a few kisses where he’d bitten down in an attempt to soothe and apologize for getting carried away.

They laid together like that for a while as their breathing returned to normal.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re a fan of my new hobby?”

He chuckled before sighing contentedly. “I will pay for any more of these classes you want to take.”

She laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“That’s a hell yes.”

Diane rose, slowly, feeling every inch of him slip out of her. She kicked off her heels and tossed them across the room. “I don’t know how women can wear those.” 

“It took everything I had not to fall flat on my face!”

“Well if it’s any consolation, they made your legs look even better.” His eyes moved up and down her body as she turned to face him. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

She giggled. “Thank you Mister McVeigh.” Diane walked forward, resting her hands on his thighs, and placed a kiss on his mouth, which he happily returned.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower.”

“Need to get that glitter off of you?” He joked.

“Yeah. And speaking of, where are my dollar bills?”

“I was unprepared.” Kurt stood and placed his hands on her hips. He gave her a deep kiss then continued, “besides, I’d start with twenties for you.”

“Ooh! Big spender!” She gave him another kiss before turning to walk into their bathroom.

“Nothing but the best. So what do I call you? Candi? Crystal? Bambi?”

She laughed as she turned on the shower. “Di is fine.”

Kurt followed her into the bathroom after having taken off his clothes then offered to help Diane remove her bustier.

“I got it. Thanks though.” 

She took off her top and handed it to him. “Can you hang this up in the closet please?”

He looked down at her lingerie then back up at her. 

“If you do, I’ll let you wash my back,” she flirted.

Kurt scoffed and tossed her lingerie over his shoulder, stepping forward into the shower with her. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sophie for the suggestion of "hooker heels" :-D


End file.
